


Sealing Promises

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I love heartsharing, SoKai Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Sora goes to Radiant Garden under Yen Sid's request, and his friends' teasing didn't help on his nervousness on seeing Kairi again.





	Sealing Promises

Sora liked to think he had managed to strike a friendship with those inside his heart during his journey in search of the Key to Return Hearts for the past couple months. He wasn’t sure what changed, and why he could talk to them now, but he wasn’t one to complain.

Getting to Radiant Garden again – and it was doing so much better than the last time he had been there – made Sora’s nerves do funny things. He knew why, of course, because Merlin (or at least he guessed it had been Merlin) did a spell to get him a few letters from Kairi, though Donald didn’t figure out a way for him to answer.

_She_ was there.

And of course, his friends were aware of that too.

It hadn’t been even a minute since the Gummi Ship landed there until Donald and Goofy laughed and tried to hide it when he turned to look at them. It didn’t help the beating of his heart at all to have their teasing as a reminder that he would be seeing Kairi shortly.

_“Kairi is the girl he likes, right?”_   Sora was able to hear the faint whispering from Ventus, and mentally groaned.

This, of course, probably helped on how amused Xion seemed to be when she answered.

_“Sora has liked with her since he was six, after one of their normal days in the play island. He looked at her and realized how beautiful her hair looked under the sunset,"_   Sora stopped, because even he didn’t remember that day very well. So that was how it had been - he had liked Kairi for so long, the details of when it happened had long escaped his mind.

Donald and Goofy kept walking without realizing he wasn’t accompanying them. When they noticed that, Donald looked back at him with a smirk. “Sora is acting shy today, don’t you think, Goofy?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Sora shot back, his usual annoyance with Donald probably not coming out very well when he could feel himself blush.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, Sora, that is a normal part of being a teenager,” Goofy said wisely, and Sora wished he could hide his burning head.

“G-Goofy!”

_“It is, though, Master Eraqus talked to me about it once,”_   Ventus said.

“Can we just go to Merlin’s house already?” Sora complained and walked ahead, ignoring Donald and Goofy’s protests as they followed him.

The walk there wasn’t long, but as they stopped in front of Merlin’s door, Sora hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. His hands were sweaty, when did that happen?

He took a deep breath and opened the door, feeling something strange around him as he stepped inside.

“Sora,” Merlin greeted him. “I knew you would be coming soon. Yen Sid asked me to separate a few clues on the whereabouts of this Key to Return Hearts, and I have a few books you could help me read.”

Sora looked at the mountain of books Merlin was pointing to. “I trust you on doing this by yourself.”

Merlin shook his head and likely said something, but Sora wasn’t paying attention since just then, he saw Lea walk through a door that hadn’t been there last time he visited Merlin’s house. Following Lea was Kairi.

“Sora,” Kairi grinned at him, and Sora found it hard to answer her as he stared.

“I got your letters,” he said instead of… well, anything would have been better, probably.

He didn’t always get nervous when he saw Kairi, but the place she was training in reacted different to time. She didn’t look older than he was now or anything, but what if enough time had passed that her acceptance of his confession to her – proved to him when he saw she had finished their drawing – wasn’t true anymore? His feelings hadn’t changed, but it had been so long, and he had left so many times. Sora wouldn’t blame Kairi is hers had.

Kairi smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

“Do you want your lucky charm back now, or is this something I’ll give to you when this is over and we’re both back home?” Sora liked having the wayfinder in his pocket. He often felt it when he moved, and it managed to be both comforting and empowering. But it had been hers first, and he knew it would be hers again.

When they were back home, he wouldn’t need a charm to feel her near.

“I think you know the answer,” Kairi said as she walked to stand close to him. He closed his eyes when she kissed his cheek, his hand moving to hold hers.

“I missed you,” Sora whispered and moved his head to rest against hers. He opened his eyes to see hers were closed, and knowing that made the gesture feel even more intimate.

_“I think you’re supposed to kiss her now,”_   Roxas whispered seriously, and Sora closed his eyes in exasperation. Even if he had planned on doing that, and he didn’t know if he felt brave enough to, that definitely wouldn’t happen now.

He felt Xion put a hand on Roxas’ mouth, accompanied by Roxas’ small 'sorry' when she let go.

If Kairi noticed any of what had happened to him due to his heart friends, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she had only separated their heads slightly, looking at him in a way he didn’t quite understand.

“I have the research ready for you, my boy,” Merlin said from behind Sora and he jumped.

“Oh, right, thank you, Merlin,” Sora said honestly as he took the paper Merlin was handing him. Merlin had done so much for him ever since they met, and now he was helping Kairi too.

“So I think you have to go,” Kairi said, and he turned back to look at her, his expression apologetic when he nodded.

Kairi didn’t seem upset though.

“When we next see each other, I’m going to fight by Riku and you,” she promised.

“Yeah!” Sora grinned. He didn’t always know how he felt about the idea of her fighting, but… that was her fight too. It was her decision to make, and he knew she had decided a long time ago.

Kairi then did something Sora wasn’t expecting – even though Merlin was there and so were Donald, Goofy and Lea, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Sora had wondered many times what kissing Kairi would be like. Ever since he stopped thinking kissing was gross, she was the only girl his mind ever went to.

The kiss wasn’t perfect, it was awkward and it had probably started with his head in a bit of a weird angle since he hadn’t been expecting it.

But if someone asked him later, he wouldn’t be lying when he said it was one of the best moments of his life.

“I think… this seals the promise,” Kairi said afterwards, and Sora couldn’t help but be a bit dazed still as he nodded back.

_“I can’t believe one of you actually did it,”_   Xion said, though Sora ignored it as he walked backwards towards Merlin’s door, finally acknowledging Lea’s presence with a wave even if he still hadn’t taken his eyes off Kairi.

She smiled at him one last time and walked back to the room he imagined she was training in. Sora left Merlin’s house, trying his best not to react to Donald and Goofy behind him.

_“Does that mean you’re her boyfriend now?”_   Roxas asked.

_“I’m pretty sure he was already her boyfriend,”_   Xion answered.

_“How was he her boyfriend if he didn’t have the guts to kiss her?”_   Ventus sounded confused as he asked.

“Can you three please shut up?”

_“No,"_ they answered at once.


End file.
